Kirjava Daemora
Name: Kirjava Daemora Age: 18 Nationality: Andoran Hair: Kirjava has mid-toned brown hair which is streaked with a coppery colour. The copper really shines in candle-light, or at sunrise or sunset. Her hair reaches just below her shoulders and is naturally straight. Eyes: Kirjava has stormy gray eyes which frequently mist over when she daydreams. Skin: Her skin is lightly tanned but it goes pale white in the winter. She has no freckles at all, which many of her friends find strange. Height: Kirjava's height is slightly above average, but not by much. She finds herself smaller than most men - with the exception of Cairhein men - and a few women who aren't Aiel. Voice: Kirjava has a fairly deep voice - for a woman - but she tends to make it go higher when talking formally or talking to someone of a higher rank. Other: She is never seen without her pinky ring which is a gold circlet with a love heart on the end. It was her Grandmother's before she died and was left in Kirjava's care. Special Skills: Kirjava is quick at learning things with the power, but that lies with her intelligence, not with her skill in the power. Knowledge Weakness: Kirjava sometimes wants to find out too much and can become sidetracked when wanting to find out more. She also has huge gaps in her knowledge of the Game of Houses, and the ways of city people. Physical Weakness: Kirjava is worn down easily. She can work for hours at a steady pace, but work her hard and she'll give in within an hour. This is a problem that she's trying to fix, but isn't getting there very fast. Personality Weakness: Kirjava likes to dream. She often will avert her attention from what she's doing to daydream of something silly that has nothing to do with the present task. Personality: Kirjava is a fair person. She tries not to take out her anger on anyone who doesn't deserve it, though she doesn't always succeed. She often loses her temper when she's treated unfairly by anyone. She always tries her hardest, but often curses what she must do. Losing, she takes as a personal insult to her intelligence. She doesn't make friends easily, but once she does, she never forgets them. = Character History = Kirjava grew up in a small village outside Caemlyn. She lived on a farm and helped her parents and older brother around the farm when she was needed. From the age of 14, her Father would send her into Caemlyn with the cart to sell food. Around this time, Kirjava's Grandmother died and left Kirjava her ring. She was forced to learn here that no matter what you do, things can go wrong. When she turned 15, her brother became fatally ill, and Kirjava went through a time of emotional unstable-ness. The only reason he lived was through a woman from Caemlyn who visited. Though no one knew how, she had obviously used the One Power to heal him, which Kirjava figured out after seeing healing used, once again, at the Tower. When she turned 18, three Aes Sedai passed through the village on their way from Caemlyn to Tar Valon, taking with them any girls who could learn to channel. Kirjava was terrified of Aes Sedai. She was fascinated by the One Power and how it worked, but had never dreamed of being able to channel herself. When she learned that she had the ability to learn to channel she was taken along with two other girls from her village. She left in awe and made a decision that anything could happen to the smallest, worst off people. Her family gave her a chestnut horse, which Kirjava named Trak, as her leaving present. Kirjava is now determined to become Aes Sedai, no matter what sets her back. Her thirst for knowledge will be fed adequately at the White Tower. There are many theories of which Ajah Kirjava would choose if reaching Aes Sedai. In awe of the Aes Sedai who healed her brother, many think that she would go Yellow. However, her thirst for knowledge indicates a potential Brown and her cool-headed logic points her towards White. She is also interested in the Blue Ajah. Kirjava has never even thought of the Ajahs yet, but these are the ones that she is most likely to join. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios